Обратный отсчет
by Lexx Kent
Summary: Я хотел крикнуть, что проблем у меня нет, что я сам себе проблема. Но промолчал. А Гриссом уже умчался, смешно переваливаясь.


Автор: Lexx Kent

Автор: Lexx Kent

Фэндом: CSI: Las-Vegas

Название: Обратный отсчет

Пейринг: его здесь нет

Рейтинг: PG

Дисклаймер: денег не надо, поиграю с героями, верну на место.

От автора вместо саммари: Ник – темная лошадка. При всем своем техасском обаянии он никогда не женится. А если женится – не на Саре, это точно. (эх, роскошная трава была:))

Наконец, я остался один. Один! Уже в прошлом – больница с мертвенно-синим светом люминесцентных ламп. Ночные кошмары. Медленная смерть в невероятно узкой темноте и адском холоде. Бесконечные беседы с психологом. Я так устал, что соглашался со всем, что он говорит, лишь бы меня оставили в покое.

Торопился быстрей на работу попасть, чтобы избавиться от призраков. Но работа помогала мало. Стоило остаться в четырех стенах, как воспоминания накатывали со страшной силой, и хотелось бежать. Бежать, пока хватает сил и дыхания. Чтобы все, что произошло со мной, развеялось дымом далеко позади.

Как-то, после смены, я сидел в раздевалке, не зная, куда податься. Конечно, надо было ехать домой, принимать душ, что-то поесть, но сил не было никаких. Прислонившись спиной к дверце шкафчика, прикрыв глаза, я мучительно размышлял, что предпринять, чтобы меня не терзали ночные страхи.

«Ник, как ты себя чувствуешь?»

Гриссом. Подошел так тихо, что я и не слышал.

«Нормально» - еще не хватало отправки к штатному психологу, отстранения от работы.

Наверное, я врал неумело, потому что Гриссом с подозрением посмотрел на меня и задумчиво сказал:

«Напиши, что произошло. Это поможет тебе справиться с твоими проблемами…»

Я хотел крикнуть, что проблем у меня нет, что я сам себе проблема. Но промолчал. А Гриссом уже умчался, смешно переваливаясь. Я все-таки поехал домой. По дороге купил в маркете толстую тетрадь, злясь на себя за то, что следую совету Гриссома.

Дома закинул ее на комод в прихожей, и забыл.

Вспомнил только поздно вечером, слоняясь из угла в угол по своей гостиной. Тетрадь завалилась за комод, пришлось отодвигать его, чтобы достать. Помнится, девчонки в школе обменивались подобными тетрадками, делились секретами. Как эта детская забава может мне помочь? Я, здоровый парень, должен сидеть и строчить в тетрадочке, как какой-нибудь школьник? Глупо.

Промучившись еще с час, разбив пульт от телевизора, я все-таки схватил тетрадь и на первой странице написал:

«Меня всегда опекали. Я же младший в семье, пять сестер и брат – занянчат кого угодно. Вот и сбежал из Техаса. Хотелось доказать всем, что сам способен устроить свою жизнь. Устроил. Работа мне нравится. Команда подобралась отличная. Гриссом, Кэтрин, Уоррик…»

Это было странно. Чем больше я писал, тем…легче мне становилось. Исписанные страницы походили на кусочки моей памяти, из которых я складывал свою жизнь, как огромный паззл.

Никто не требовал подробностей, не пускался объяснять мотивы моих поступков. С каждым написанным словом уходила боль. Кошмары отступали и беспомощно тонули в свете восходящего дня. Да, я не заметил, как наступило утро, и розовый солнечный беспредел хлынул в комнату. Усталости не ощущалось.

Эйфория продолжалась до того момента, как мы приехали на место преступления. Сгорел трейлер на стоянке. Два покрытых сажей тела лежали на полуобгоревшей кровати, и было ясно – работа нам предстоит немалая.

Мы провозились на месте преступления всю ночь. Утром, разбирая завал улик, я почувствовал легкое движение – по моей руке неспешно полз… жук. К подобным тварям после «захоронения» у меня отношение особое. И этот жук не стал исключением. Я сбросил его с себя, передернувшись так, что щелкнули зубы. Нервно усмехнувшись, оглянулся по сторонам - никто не заметил моего страха перед букашкой? Какой, к черту, дневник?! Ничто не поможет мне избавиться от отвращения к ползучим насекомым. Поминая недобро и Гриссома с его советом, и всех букашек-тараканов-жуков, столь любимых им, я паковал улики, дав себе слово уничтожить свою писанину, как только попаду домой.

Но дома, стоило взять наполовину исписанную тетрадь в руки, желание пропало. Я подумал, что писание записок все же лучше, чем душеспасительные беседы. По крайней мере, никто не задает вопросов, на которые я не могу ответить.

Не скажу, что стал писать постоянно, но тетрадь была всегда под рукой. Только однажды я не смог ничего написать. Когда распутывал дело об убийстве семьи, и исчезновении девочки. Ох, вот когда у меня «снесло крышу». Я чуть не убил одного из отморозков, который не хотел говорить, куда они увезли малышку. Сара потом высказывала, что мы не имеем права на эмоции, что я не должен был срываться. Едва не послал ее куда подальше с нравоучениями.

Потом, когда девочка нашлась, и я навестил ее в больнице, вдруг вспомнился залитый солнцем причал и Сара, читающая мне мораль. Вернувшись из больницы от Кейси, я опять вспомнил Сару. По-моему, именно тогда я почувствовал к ней жалость. Несмотря на свои несомненные достоинства как криминалиста, она не будет счастлива как женщина. Впервые увидев ее, я подумывал о романе. Но потом заметил, что она неровно дышит к Гриссому, и остыл. В какой-то момент понял окончательно, что ни Гриссом, ни я, ни кто другой не смогут стать с ней рядом. Сара по жизни одиночка, это написано у нее на лбу большими буквами. Только, по-моему, она не замечает этого. Как и того, что Гриссом даже под страхом смертной казни никогда не будет с нею. Потому что у него уже есть Сандерс.

Я не был потрясен, когда догадался об их отношениях. Получилось забавно. Я приехал к Гриссому, чтобы передать папку с бумагами. Дверь открыл Сандерс. В полурасстегнутых джинсовых шортах. Чуть смутился, но тут же нахально посмотрел на меня. А потом и Гриссом вышел в гавайке нараспашку. Такой смешной, очень домашний. Я же не идиот, сложил два и два, получил четыре. Сделал вид, что все в порядке вещей, и видеть их вместе вне работы в такой хм, одежде – обычное дело. Теперь, если есть возможность выбирать, с кем работать над делом, я предпочитаю Кэтрин или Уоррика. Пусть Грис вместе с Сандерсом работает, им надо вместе быть. Да к тому же оба на работе просто двинутые. «Нам сэндвич не надо, работу давай» - это про них. Сандерс таким профессионалом стал, что никому из нас не уступает. Вот такие дела…

Втянулся в писанину. Не скажу, что от всех страхов избавился, но спать стал спокойней. Гриссому «спасибо» сказал. Он только улыбнулся краешком губ, бровь приподнял. И убежал по коридору, озабоченный и нужный. Где-то впереди, у поворота, его перехватил Сандерс, пошел рядом, что-то объясняя. Хорошая у меня команда, честное слово, хорошая. Я так и сказал маме, когда звонил, чтобы поздравить с днем рождения. Она думала, что я из-за девушки не приеду. Почти правда. Моя девушка - работа. Надолго? Пока не знаю.


End file.
